This invention relates to an attachment for a miter gage used on a table saw. The invention is an improvement on structural arrangements shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,793 issued on Jun. 19, 1984, and 4,741,387 issued on May 3, 1988.
The above-mentioned patents show attachments for miter gages. In each case, the attachment includes an auxiliary fence of work-engageable stop unit positionable on a saw table at right angles to a main fence that is adjustably connected to a miter gage.
The present invention contemplates an auxiliary fence structure formed by a single channel member. The fence has a unitary one-piece structure with a desired rigidity and reasonable service life. The channel member side faces form continuous true linear, work-engagement surfaces.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a miter gage attachment that is an improvement on the attachments shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,793 and 4,741,387. Improvements are generally in the areas of lower manufacturing cost, improved operational performance and lengthened service life. Another object is to provide an improved structure for quickly and conveniently locking the auxiliary fence to the main fence.